This invention relates generally to a locking assembly, and more particularly to a locking assembly for use with a foldable walker. This invention is particularly applicable to a locking mechanism for use with a foldable walker having a pair of side frames, each including a tubular front leg rotatably contained within a respective end sleeve of a cross brace, the side frames being rotatable from a first locked position to a second unlocked position. As applied to a walker, the locking assembly locks the side frames to the cross brace in an open position for use by a handicapped person. Through the use of a lever handle, the locking assembly allows the handicapped person to quickly unlock and easily fold the side frames simply by applying a downward and inward force to the handle. While the locking assembly will be described with application to foldable walkers, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other devices having rotatable concentrically contained tubular elements.
Prior art locking mechanisms used in connection with foldable walkers have suffered from various drawbacks. The drawbacks stem from the limited manual dexterity of handicapped people. For example, some prior art assemblies are operated through use of a lever. These devices require the handicapped user to lift or pull the lever in order to unlock the foldable walker. However, certain people with limited dexterity may be incapable of exerting enough force to lift a lever and thus will be unable to operate such a locking assembly. Also, the lever handles of the prior art are often narrow. This presents additional problems for users having diminished manual dexterity. The narrowness of the handle makes finding and gripping the lever difficult. This is particularly true for users having a debilitating disease affecting their fingers, such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Still other prior art locking assemblies for walkers utilize a pin actuating plunger located remotely from the handles of the walker. Often, these prior art pin actuating plungers are positioned on a cross brace away from a walker's handles. In this configuration, a handicapped person with limited dexterity is required to release the handles in order to operate the pin actuating plunger mounted on the cross brace. However, during the period in which the handicapped user has released the handle, the handicapped user is unbalanced, creating a greater likelihood that the user may fall. Moreover, by positioning the pin actuating plunger on a cross brace, the handicapped user with limited dexterity is required to use two hands in order to fold each side brace, e.g., using one hand to depress the plunger while the other hand folds in the side brace.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to produce a locking assembly for use with a foldable walker which is both economical to manufacture and relatively easy to operate. The design of the locking assembly must eliminate the difficulties that a handicapped person with limited dexterity will experience. The locking assembly should be located adjacent the walker handle and allow the walker to be folded using simple downward and inward applied force.
The subject invention is deemed to meet the foregoing needs and provide a new locking assembly for use with a foldable walker which overcomes the above-noted problems and others.